À mots découverts
by Loulya
Summary: Tous les parchemins ont disparu de Poudlard, mais Hermione doit quand même rédiger son devoir de potions. Que faire ? /!\ LEMON /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Mot de l'auteur :** Ceci est mon tout premier Snamione. C'est une question à propos des parchemins et des sorciers vegan avec une connaissance qui m'a fait buguer, genre « Oh, mais ça me donne une idée de Snamione ! ». Et nous y voilà, mon tout premier Snamione ! J'aime à peu près autant les Snamione que les Dramione, mais je n'avais jamais eu d'idée digne de ce nom pour en faire un qui me semble chouette à écrire.

Je ne vous demanderai pas d'être indulgents comme je l'avais fait pour mon premier Dramione, simplement parce que… je me suis habituée, en quelque sorte, à écrire des histoires d'amour (Je ne t'aime pas, j'ai juste besoin de toi était ma première histoire d'amour, sachez-le haha).

Donc voilà… bonne lecture ! Je vous aime !

Bisous,

Lou'.

* * *

 _17 juin 1997 – 8h_

QUI ? Qui donc était l'abruti, le scélérat, le monstre, le mécréant, l'ordure, la raclure d'égout, le déchet humain qui avait pu commettre un acte d'une telle perversité ? Une telle abomination ! Un tel crime ! Hermione Granger jurait en pensées qu'il serait puni. Il devrait répondre de ses actes devant un tribunal qui serait probablement uniquement composé d'elle, d'elle-même et d'elle seule. Elle entendait bien, en cet instant, dans la Grande Salle, tous ses camarades hurler de joie. Qu'ils hurlent donc. Ils pleureraient demain.

Rageuse, elle n'avala rien, pas même la pomme que lui tendit Harry, inquiet. Mais le sourire béat qu'il abordait à ce moment ne pouvait que lui porter préjudice. Comment osait-il paraître heureux quand il savait parfaitement qu'en son for intérieur elle pleurait ? Comment osaient-ils tous, cette bande de misérables vermines ?

Elle poussa violemment le bras de Harry qui l'empêchait de quitter sa place et lui jeta un regard assassin. Pourtant, saisie soudain d'un minimum de considération pour son ami, elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Je te rappelle que nous avons un devoir à rendre à Snape demain soir.

Le brun arqua un sourcil, dubitatif, jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui s'empiffrait avec insouciance, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Il ne pourra rien y faire, Hermione. Il ne va pas nous mettre un Troll alors qu'on est dans l'incapacité totale de les lui remettre.

\- Je croyais que tu connaissais Snape, après six années de cours avec lui…

\- Je t'assure, Hermione…, commença-t-il.

Elle tourna les talons, ne voulant pas entendre la suite. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Snape allait leur demander leurs devoirs. Et il se foutrait bien que tous les parchemins que Poudlard pouvait contenir se soient volatilisés. Après tout, ce n'était sûrement pas son problème qu'un petit malin ait décidé, la nuit précédente, qu'il faisait trop chaud pour que les élèves étudient, avant de tous les faire disparaître d'un simple coup de baguette magique. C'était du moins ce que sous-entendait le message écrit en lettres de feu au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Son sac sur l'épaule droite, elle se dirigea à vive allure vers la bibliothèque. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse et la seule option qui lui apparaissait imaginable et, surtout, réalisable, était de prendre les pages d'un livre, de les effacer à l'aide d'un sortilège, puis d'écrire dessus. C'était un crime, elle le savait. Certains, comme Harry ou Ron, n'auraient pas hésité une seconde à faire ça. Mais elle n'était ni Harry, ni Ron, et les livres étaient sacrés, de son point de vue.

Bien sûr, Hermione aurait pu prendre un des livres se trouvant dans son sac. Après tout, ces livres lui appartenaient et il aurait été bien plus acceptable qu'elle massacre ses propres ouvrages plutôt que ceux de la bibliothèque. Et ç'aurait été plus rapide et plus facile. Si elle avait encore eu des livres dans son sac. Mais ses livres avaient disparu en même temps que ses parchemins.

En arrivant devant la bibliothèque, elle trouva une madame Pince paniquée, ne sachant plus que faire, ni où courir. Toutes les étagères étaient vides. Du jamais vu dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! La pauvre bibliothécaire était effondrée.

\- Vous pouvez repartir d'où vous venez, miss Granger. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir lire aujourd'hui.

Les dents d'Hermione grincèrent de frustration. Sans livre, pas de parchemin. Sans parchemin, pas de devoir de potions. Sans devoir de potions, un Troll. Et une Hermione Granger recevant un Troll, ça aussi, c'était du jamais vu dans l'histoire de Poudlard !

Brusquement, la réalité heurta la jeune femme de plein fouet et la jolie brune écarquilla les yeux devant l'horreur de la situation. Pas de livres. Plus de livres. Qu'allait-elle donc pouvoir faire de sa journée ? Evidemment, il y avait les cours, mais en dehors des cours ? L'ennui ? Le vide ? Le manque d'exercices intellectuels ? NON ! Lire, c'était la VIE !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, madame, déclara la brune. Je vous jure que si j'attrape ce gredin, je le cloue au pilori, avant de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Ensuite, je le flagellerai et le dépècerai. Et enfin, je le découperai en petits morceaux que je donnerai à manger à Pattenrond.

Satisfaite, madame Pince la remercia, une lueur rassurée dans le regard, proposant même à Hermione de l'aider, si jamais elle en avait besoin. Elles échangèrent un sourire carnassier, dorénavant alliées dans la recherche du bandit.

Se sentant un peu mieux, la Gryffondor décida de retourner dans sa Salle Commune, afin d'élaborer un plan pour attraper le petit chenapan. Elle se rappela rapidement que sa priorité était tout de même de trouver une solution pour son devoir de potions.

Avec cette pensée en tête, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, s'empara d'un vieux pull blanc qu'elle ne mettait plus et allait se mettre à écrire son brouillon dessus, lorsque celui-ci disparut. Elle n'avait fait qu'en approcher sa plume et pourtant… mais bon sang, quelle était cette magie mystérieuse ? Se mettant à marcher au hasard des endroits où ses pas la menaient, elle continuait ses réflexions. Celui qui avait commis son crime devait être un sorcier très puissant. Un élève pouvait-il posséder de tels pouvoirs et une telle connaissance des sorts de disparition ? Hermione en doutait fortement. Pourtant, après une longue réflexion, aucun adulte de cet établissement ne lui semblait suffisamment stupide pour faire cela. Alors qui ?

C'est sur cette interrogation qu'elle rentra brutalement dans un mur. Un mur mou. Ah ! C'était peut-être une personne, finalement. Elle leva la tête sur un long torse recouvert d'une robe noire, puis les yeux sur un visage crispé et furieux. Le visage du professeur de potions, Severus Snape. Allons bon ! Elle n'avait pas assez d'ennuis ! Grimaçante, elle évita le regard sombre que celui-ci lui jetait.

\- Je suis désolée, professeur.

\- Ce sera 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, miss Granger. La prochaine fois, la retenue. J'ai besoin d'aide pour récurer les chaudrons à ma place. Vous feriez très bien l'affaire, susurra-t-il doucereusement.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas aller nettoyer les chaudrons. Harry y avait récemment eu droit et était rentré avec des mains ensanglantées qu'il avait aussitôt dû plonger dans de l'essence de Murlap. Il avait parlé des horreurs qu'on pouvait trouver au fond des récipients. Hermione avait difficilement compris comment un élève avait pu mettre des scolopendres vivantes dans une potion Tue-Loup, faire exploser la potion, mais pas le chaudron ni les scolopendres, qui avaient ensuite fait leur nid dedans, avant que son ami les en déloge, se faisant mordre au passage. Brrr. Elle préférait oublier cette conversation.

\- Je ferai attention, professeur, répondit-elle, tête baissée.

\- Par ailleurs, je vous rappelle que vous aviez un devoir à me rendre sur le Polynectar demain soir, miss Granger. Le professeur Dumbledore a certes mentionné l'absence de parchemins dans toute l'école, mais il n'a pas dit que nous devions annuler les devoirs de tous nos élèves. Vous transmettrez à vos petits amis qu'ils se voient dispensés de leur travail. Vous, en revanche, m'ayant bousculé probablement intentionnellement, trouverez un moyen ou un autre pour me le remettre demain, comme cela devait avoir lieu.

Devenue livide, elle serra les poings. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, au juste ? Se moquait-il d'elle ? Pourquoi tous les autres élèves devraient se reposer pendant qu'elle travaillerait ? Est-ce qu'il était tombé sur la tête ? C'est ça, le fait de lui être rentré dedans lui avait fait perdre ses esprits. C'était encore des menaces en l'air. Enfin, plutôt : il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il avait dit, à savoir qu'il dispensait ses amis et pas elle. Oui, sûrement. Bien sûr. Ou bien elle avait mal compris.

Sur ce, Severus Snape se drapa dans ses longues robes d'un noir d'encre et s'éloigna sans plus la regarder. Après tout, elle n'était qu'un cornichon sans cervelle, pour lui. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours supposé.

Elle se remit également en route, cette fois-ci en direction de la Salle sur Demande. Peut-être qu'un miracle allait enfin se produire et qu'elle trouverait son bonheur dans cette pièce magique qui offrait tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

* * *

Oh, et puis en fait… j'ai la flemme de continuer pour aujourd'hui xD C'est tout ce que vous récolterez de ma part :P c'était censé être un OS, mais comme j'ai la flemme… bah ce sera en deux chapitres. Voire trois, si j'ai vraiment trop la flemme pour la dernière partie et que je la divise en deux.

 **Reviews ? ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteur :** Il est possible que j'aie laissé quelques incohérences dans le chapitre précédent. En fait en commençant à l'écrire, j'ai convenu avec moi-même qu'on allait faire comme s'ils étaient en septième année, avant d'oublier ce détail et de me rentrer bien profondément dans le crâne qu'Hermione était en sixième année. Nous excuserons donc ma mémoire de poisson rouge et reviendrons à mon premier choix, qui est de faire comme s'ils étaient à la fin de leur septième année, en précisant que : Snape n'est pas mort, la petite amie de Ron est toujours et perpétuellement sa main droite (Harry sort possiblement avec Ginny, vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez, de toute façon c'est un Snamione donc on ne parlera pas d'eux, ils pourraient même faire du bondage au milieu d'un couloir avec une foule d'élèves autour d'eux que je n'en parlerai pas).

Bisous,

Lou'.

P.S. : _Uuuuh. Je viens de finir d'écrire ce chapitre à 1h45. Je me lève à 4h30. Adieu. (vos reviews m'ont rendue enthousiaste et comme j'avais déjà commencé à écrire ce chapitre aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie de le finir pour vous laisser de la lecture aujourd'hui, donc appréciez mon sacrifice et vénérez-moi)_

* * *

 _17 juin 1997 – 11h_

Bien décidée à trouver une solution au problème qui la taraudait et à clouer le bec de Snape, Hermione passa trois fois devant le mur du septième étage. En poussant la porte pour entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, elle constata, soulagée, que la pièce lui présentait ce qu'elle désirait y trouver : des montagnes et des montagnes de parchemins. Sur les côtés, immenses, des étagères contenant des livres par milliers semblaient lui tendre les bras. La jeune femme soupira de contentement.

Elle déposa son sac dans un coin, près de la porte, et y farfouilla pour en sortir un encrier et une plume, puis ferma les yeux, souhaitant qu'une table apparaisse, ce qui fut aussitôt fait. Satisfaite, Hermione déposa ses affaires sur le meuble et se dirigea vers les nombreux rayonnages, espérant y découvrir les ouvrages dont elle avait besoin pour son devoir. Ces derniers furent, évidemment, les premiers qu'elle aperçut sur les longues planches de bois. La Salle répondant à ses moindres désirs, elle eut la joie de réaliser, en se retournant, qu'une petite pile de parchemins siégeait déjà sur le pupitre. Ravie, elle s'assit et se mit immédiatement au travail.

* * *

 _17 juin 1997 – 13h_

\- Aaaah ! Enfin fini ! s'exclama la jolie brune en s'étirant, avant de refermer les livres qu'elle reposa à leur place initiale, respectueuse des cadeaux de la pièce.

Elle enfourna ensuite dans son sac le parchemin qu'elle venait d'enrouler sur lui-même, particulièrement fière de sa dissertation. Avec ça, elle ne pouvait obtenir qu'un Optimal, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, puisque personne d'autre n'allait rendre de devoir, elle était certaine d'obtenir la meilleure note de la classe. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire dédaigneux. Harry, Ron et tous les autres prendraient probablement très cher. Il était évident qu'elle avait mal compris les propos du professeur de potions, quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle referma doucement la porte de la Salle sur Demande derrière elle et descendit aux cuisines, affamée. L'élève modèle avait encore une heure pour manger avant le cours de Sortilèges & Enchantements de Flitwick qui devait avoir lieu cet après-midi-là. Fort heureusement, l'enseignant nain ne leur avait demandé aucun devoir et elle s'en sentait réconfortée. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile de pondre un essai à Snape pour ne pas avoir en plus à s'acquitter de la même tâche en S&E.

Si elle ne s'était pas retenue, Hermione se serait sans doute mise à sautiller de jubilation dans les couloirs du château. Elle allait pouvoir se moquer de ses deux meilleurs amis pendant les prochains jours, lorsqu'ils s'apercevraient qu'ils avaient eu tort et que, forcément, elle avait eu raison. Oh, de la part de Ron, ça n'avait rien de très étonnant. En revanche, Harry avait été prévenu et il avait choisi d'ignorer son avertissement. Voilà qui lui servirait de leçon. Hermione Granger a toujours raison.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle posa un pied dans le cours de S&E et qu'elle se mit à chercher son devoir dans son sac pour le présenter aux garçons, force lui fut d'admettre qu'il avait tout bonnement disparu. Encore cette satanée magie ! Soudainement, la torture, la flagellation et le dépeçage lui parurent insuffisants comme punitions. Tout ceci était bien trop doux. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui disait qu'il était nécessaire d'ajouter l'énucléation et l'arrachage d'ongles et de dents à sa liste. Tout en Hermione lui criait de commettre son meurtre le plus lentement et le plus douloureusement possible. Jamais une telle haine, une telle fureur ne s'étaient emparées de la Gryffondor.

\- Hermione ! lança Harry, à côté de Ron, au premier rang, l'attendant bien sagement. Tu as l'air soucieux ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sa mine préoccupée rassura la jeune femme, qui fit « non » de la tête, avant de s'installer sur le même banc qu'eux. Elle n'écouta même pas le cours, trop frustrée qu'elle était par sa situation. Prête à rire ouvertement des deux boulets assis à côté d'elle, elle ne s'était pas méfiée et avait pris la présence du manuscrit dans son sac comme acquise. Il ne faut pourtant jamais se fier aux apparences. Comme Maugrey avait l'habitude de dire (avant de crever) : « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! ».

En sortant de la salle, elle ruminait toujours les mêmes pensées sombres ; meurtres et tortures en tout genre se bousculant en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'elle ne sache comment elle allait bien pouvoir rendre ce fichu devoir. Toute cette histoire commençait à vraiment l'horripiler. Aussi, elle décida que les gens les plus simplets ont parfois les meilleures idées.

\- Harry ? Ronald ? J'ai un conseil à vous demander.

Ses deux amis se figèrent, avant de la fixer d'un air perturbé. Hermione qui leur demandait un conseil ? Une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard, ça ! Un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche dans le calendrier ! Une douce musique aux oreilles de tous les benêts du monde entier : on venait de leur trouver un intérêt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea le premier, étonné.

\- Si, par le plus grand des hasards, tous les parchemins disparaissaient de Poudlard et que vous deviez quand même écrire une dissertation pour Snape, que feriez-vous ?

\- J'irais voir Dumbledore pour lui dire que c'est injuste et Dumbledore parlerait à Snape, répliqua Ron.

\- Et si Dumbledore se foutait pas mal de la merde dans laquelle tu es ? rétorqua son amie. Enfin, Ron ! On ne va pas déranger le directeur pour si peu ! Il a des choses plus importantes à faire !

\- Comme quoi ? Manger des bonbons au citron ? Ou parler à son phénix et aux tableaux qui encombrent son bureau ? ironisa Harry. La guerre est finie, il n'a plus rien à faire à part se tourner les pouces en se parlant à lui-même !

\- Bon, est-ce que vous avez l'intention de répondre à ma question ou pas ? riposta-t-elle, en se pinçant l'arête du nez, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Ben… pourquoi t'écrirais pas sur ta main ? demanda le rouquin, en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Et si Snape a exigé trois parchemins ? Ma main ne suffira jamais ! siffla Hermione, qui ne s'estimait franchement pas aidée par les deux compères.

\- Et ben j'en sais rien, moi ! Débrouille-toi ! s'écria-t-il, vexé.

La jeune Gryffondor se renfrogna. Non, elle n'était vraiment pas aidée. Mais Ron lui avait peut-être offert une piste à creuser. Si tous les parchemins disparaissaient et que la même chose se produisait pour les vêtements sur lesquels elle tentait d'écrire, que lui restait-il ? Sa main, oui. Sa peau, pour aller plus loin dans le raisonnement de son ami. Son corps. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce qu'elle avait en tête soit autorisé par le règlement de l'école.

Soudain bousculée, elle se retourna vers l'importun pour lui cracher toute sa verve, épuisée par cette journée et les tentatives ratées qui s'amoncelaient. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, sa bouche ouverte sur des insultes silencieuses, lorsqu'elle réalisa qui était la personne qui l'avait poussée.

\- Professeur Snape, le salua-t-elle prudemment pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là.

\- Un souci, miss Granger ? s'enquit l'homme en noir, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Hermione plissa les yeux. Il avait presque l'air de s'amuser. Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Sérieusement ?

\- Professeur, ce que vous m'avez dit plus tôt aujourd'hui…

\- Que vous êtes la seule non dispensée de devoir ? Oui ?

La jeune femme grimaça. Ainsi donc, il ne s'était pas simplement agi d'une illusion auditive. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez Snape, en ce jour d'été ? Pourquoi paraissait-il se régaler du calvaire qu'il lui infligeait ? Ah, non, question stupide. C'était Snape. C'était « normal », si on pouvait considérer que même le comportement du professeur de potions pouvait s'approcher d'une notion de « normalité ». Après tout, martyriser ses élèves était son passe-temps favori. Il avait juste jeté son dévolu sur une nouvelle victime : elle.

Elle secoua la tête et se ressaisit afin de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que toute trace du moindre parchemin a disparu de Poudlard, professeur. Aussi, vous serez forcé d'acquiescer au principe déclarant que la fin justifie les moyens, n'est-ce pas ? Et que si je vous rends mon devoir, peu importe la forme qu'il prendra, vous m'attribuerez la note que je mérite ?

Il sembla à Hermione que les yeux de son interlocuteur prenaient une teinte d'un noir plus sombre que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

\- Faites ce que vous jugez bon de faire, miss Granger. Je vous demande seulement de me rendre votre devoir en temps et en heure, demain soir.

\- Vous l'aurez, professeur. Vous l'aurez.

Les lèvres de la brune esquissèrent un demi-sourire discret et elle s'éloigna rapidement, se dirigeant à nouveau vers la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

 **RAR**

 **mel27270 :** Et voilà la suite ! J'ai fait rapidement, parce que quand je traîne trop, je ne finis jamais ce que j'écris. Et de rien, je pense que c'est la première fois qu'une lectrice me remercie d'écrire, c'est très gentil ! Je suis ravie d'écrire pour vous, vraiment !

 **Manon :** Hahaha ! Je suis allée la relire après avoir reçu ta review et ça m'a fait bien rire, du coup. Contente que tu apprécies ma fainéantise et je-m'en-foutisme (tous mes lecteurs devraient prendre exemple sur toi). J'espère que la suite t'a convenu !

 **Kami Cam's :** Uuuuuh. Je dois t'avouer qu'en lisant ta review, je me suis dit « Dans quoi je me suis lancée, putain ? » Donc je vais attendre ton avis avec beaucoup d'impatience et de terreur à chaque chapitre (bon, j'hyperbolise un peu ma réaction, mais tu as compris). En tout cas, merci ! Si j'ai pu faire dans l'originalité par rapport à tout ce que tu as déjà lu, je suis ravie !

 **KionaChalyn :** La voilàààà ! Je prendrai sûrement un peu plus de temps pour écrire correctement le prochain chapitre, en revanche, histoire de ne pas bâcler le lemon héhé !

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mot de début de l'auteur :** En fait, je crois que je vous aime bien, donc je me dépêche un peu de vous publier ce fameux dernier chapitre ! J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, en fait, du coup on va s'arrêter là. Ah si ! J'ai décidé de faire un "mot de début" et un "mot de fin" à partir de maintenant, parce que papoter avant c'est sympa, mais une fois que vous avez lu, j'aime bien laisser un petit commentaire sur le chapitre. Je peux pas le mettre au début, sinon je vous spoile carrément, vous comprenez. Alors voilà, à partir de maintenant, je vous ferai aussi automatiquement un petit mot de fin.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bisous,

Lou'.

* * *

 _17 juin 1997 – 20h_

\- Alors, 'mione ? demanda Harry, la bouche débordant du poulet qu'il venait d'y enfourner.

La brune détourna le regard, esquissant une moue répugnée. Le Survivant se laissait un peu aller depuis la fin de la guerre et semblait prendre le chemin de Ron. C'était probablement dû à ses fiançailles avec Ginny. Il essayait peut-être de s'intégrer encore plus dans la famille Weasley, en vue d'appeler Molly « maman » dans quelques temps. Elle soupira à cette idée.

\- Alors je n'ai pas trouvé de solution, Harry. C'est impossible, tu avais raison, déclara-t-elle, affichant un air faussement désespéré.

En réalité, elle détenait bien un moyen de rendre son devoir, mais si elle le disait au Gryffondor, celui-ci allait sauter de sa chaise et foncer voir Dumbledore. Qui était très occupé, Hermione en était absolument certaine. Elle n'était pas trop têtue et ne tentait pas d'avoir raison par-dessus tout. Ce type de réflexions était stupide, elle le savait bien.

\- Eh bah on aura tous un Troll, tant pis. Tu verras, ce n'est pas si catastrophique, marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules, clairement habitué à subir les humeurs massacrantes du professeur de potions. Quand on y pense, ça prouvera simplement que tu es une humaine et pas un extraterrestre.

La brune se renfrogna, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. N'était-il pas naturel de vouloir être la meilleure ? Qu'y pouvait-elle si les autres élèves n'aimaient pas travailler autant qu'elle ?

\- C'est ça, siffla-t-elle, se levant de table brusquement.

Abandonnant les restes de son repas dans son assiette, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers les portes de la Grande Salle dans laquelle tout Poudlard s'était réuni pour manger le repas du soir. Hermione en avait assez de l'incompréhension de ses deux amis et, à nouveau, ne se sentait pas soutenue.

Elle secoua la tête en se souvenant qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire ce soir. Passant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, puis dans son dortoir. La jeune femme sortit sa valise de son armoire et constata, soulagée, que cette dernière contenait ce qu'elle espérait y trouver. S'en emparant, elle fit pour la troisième fois de la journée le trajet qui la mènerait à la Salle sur Demande où elle se remit à travailler sur sa dissertation.

* * *

 _18 juin 1997 – 7h30_

Réglée comme une horloge, Hermione se réveilla à l'heure habituelle et réalisa qu'il lui restait encore dix heures et demi avant son cours de potions, qui avait été placé très tard en ce jour d'été, notamment en raison de la chaleur des après-midis. Les emplois du temps s'aménageaient en fonction de la température de la salle de cours, pour les deux dernières semaines de l'année. D'où l'horaire de son cours, placé à 18h le soir-même.

Étouffant un bâillement, la jeune femme repoussa son banc et se leva, s'emparant de son sac de cours. Elle allait laisser son brouillon ici, en croisant les doigts pour le retrouver à son retour, après sa douche.

L'élève de Gryffondor descendit deux étages, avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bains des préfets du cinquième étage. Elle se déshabilla, puis se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude qui coulait, remplissant le large bassin. Elle ferma les yeux et détendit ses muscles endoloris par une nuit passée à dormir sur son bureau dans la Salle sur Demande. La brune se savonna doucement, savourant le calme de l'instant.

Le silence de la pièce et la chaleur de l'eau l'apaisaient tant et si bien qu'elle en oublia ce qu'elle escomptait faire pendant la soirée, afin de sauver sa scolarité et son honneur. Enfin, son honneur…

Hermione laissa un soupir ennuyé lui échapper, puis quitta le bassin afin de s'enrouler dans une serviette. Lorsqu'elle enfila ses vêtements, elle n'oublia pas la préparation qu'elle avait convenu la veille et s'attarda devant le miroir, étudiant les courbes de sa silhouette, soucieuse du résultat. Elle déglutit en observant l'image qui lui était renvoyée. Elle n'espérait pas plaire, elle espérait rendre son devoir. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement ce dont elle essayait désespérément de se convaincre ?

La jolie Gryffondor passa une main sur son visage et se détourna de son reflet. Ces questions étaient ridicules et n'avaient aucun sens, ni aucune place dans sa situation actuelle. Elle devait seulement se préoccuper de ses études et son objectif était de ne pas récolter un Troll qui baisserait sa moyenne.

* * *

 _18 juin 1997 – 18h_

Hermione entra dans la salle de cours, accompagnée de Ron et Harry, comme toujours, et s'assit à côté du premier de ses deux amis, tandis qu'Harry se plaçait sur le même banc qu'un Neville jetant déjà des regards effrayés au professeur.

En sortant ses affaires de son sac de cours, elle avisa les deux pieds qui faisaient face à sa table. Elle se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur, dont la mine plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée dégageait une aura particulière. Néanmoins elle n'aurait pas su mettre le doigt sur les mots capables de la décrire.

\- Où est votre devoir, miss Granger ? demanda Snape, d'une voix forte, en détachant chaque syllabe afin que toute la classe puisse saisir leur échange.

\- J'espérais pouvoir vous le remettre à la fin du cours, professeur.

Il haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

\- Très bien, mais vous n'aurez pas intérêt à traîner, annonça-t-il, d'un ton qui se voulait ferme et sec.

Elle hocha la tête et perçut les coups d'œil que toute la classe lui jetait, surprise. Elle souffla du nez et grogna. N'avaient-ils pas mieux à faire ? Comme se soucier de ce que Snape avait bien pu écrire au tableau ? Sur ces pensées, elle détailla la large planche d'ardoise accrochée au mur, avant de découvrir qu'il n'y avait rien d'inscrit dessus. C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur les prunelles du professeur paraissant trépigner d'impatience. Que leur avait-il encore préparé ?

\- Bien entendu, tous les parchemins ont disparu de notre école, commença-t-il. Nous sommes tous au courant. Les livres se sont également volatilisés et il semblerait que tout ce que nous écrivons au tableau disparaisse en un éclair. Aussi, je dicterai le cours et vous le mémoriserez. Chacun d'entre vous devra me rendre un exemplaire de celui-ci lundi prochain, afin que je puisse vérifie que vous avez tout bien compris et, ce, dans les détails les plus insignifiants.

Hermione vit les lèvres de Snape s'étirer en un sourire plein de sarcasme. L'ordure ! Cette situation le ravissait ! Il avait trouvé une nouvelle façon de les torturer. Mais il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis, elle le savait. Ouvrant grand ses oreilles, elle ferma les yeux, expira lentement, prête à tout retenir, de la phrase la plus essentielle au mot le plus superflu. Tout allait rentrer dans sa tête et ne pas en ressortir. Une fois qu'elle aurait remis sa dissertation au professeur, elle rejoindrait la Salle sur Demande le plus vite possible et y rédigerait ce cours sur un parchemin qu'elle transmettrait à tous les Gryffondors. Hors de question de laisser Snape s'en tirer ainsi. Il ne piégerait pas sa maison si près de la remise de la Coupe.

* * *

 _18 juin 1997 – 20h_

\- J'espère que vous avez tout mémorisé. Vous pouvez aller manger.

Hermione se leva prestement de sa chaise et se précipita vers le bureau du professeur de potions.

\- Alors, miss Granger ? Cette dissertation ?

\- Avant tout, monsieur, j'aimerais vous rappeler que vous avez agréé que la fin justifie les moyens, hier. Vous ne reviendrez pas sur vos propos, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit la charmante élève, le rouge de la honte montant à ses joues.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas dessus, acquiesça-t-il, la fixant d'un regard qu'elle ne parvenait à décrypter.

Elle se retourna vers la salle et réalisa que les derniers Serpentards s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce. S'emparant rapidement de sa baguette, elle verrouilla la porte lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne. La brune ne voulait vraiment pas que qui que ce soit assiste à une telle scène. Sa réputation était en jeu.

Sous les yeux de Snape, elle déboutonna sa chemise à manches longues, priant pour que sa transpiration n'ait rien effacé des mots qu'elle avait griffonnés sur sa peau. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son professeur se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Il s'accouda à son bureau, contemplant les longues phrases écrites à la plume d'oie sur chacun de ses pores. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle retire sa jupe, puis l'interrogea d'une voix rauque :

\- Vous avez donc rédigé votre essai envers et contre tout, miss Granger. Dois-je vous féliciter alors que vous vous permettez de vous montrer dans une telle tenue devant un professeur ? N'avez-vous pas honte ?

Il pointa son haut et son bas de maillot de bains.

\- C'était la seule solution, professeur, répondit-elle, lèvres pincées, yeux baissés vers le sol, n'osant pas le regarder.

Il posa une main étonnamment soyeuse contre la joue de son élève, qu'il força à relever la tête.

\- Où commence votre devoir ? demanda-t-il, les pupilles dilatées. Je vous offrirai la note que vous méritez, mais vous aurez une retenue avec moi demain soir pour oser me présenter votre dissertation de cette manière.

Sans répondre, elle détailla le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face et put enfin poser les mots qui convenaient sur ce qu'elle discernait dans ses iris. Elle se mordit la lèvre, extrêmement gênée et ne sachant plus où se mettre. Snape la désirait. C'était une évidence. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne le remarquer plus tôt ? Dire qu'elle était vue comme l'élève la plus brillante de sa génération !

D'une main tremblante, elle désigna son poignet droit **(1)**. Son aîné déposa deux doigts à l'endroit indiqué et les laissa lentement glisser sur le bras de la jeune femme pendant qu'il lisait. Elle réprima un frisson, dont elle ne savait s'il était provoqué par une sensation de chatouillis ou de plaisir. Elle examina les traits de Snape et s'aperçut qu'elle ne les avait jamais vraiment étudiés auparavant. Ils se faisaient à la fois avides et patients en ce moment interdit. Ses yeux noirs étaient comme parsemés de minuscules paillettes dorées auxquelles elle n'avait jamais pris garde. Ses lèvres fines, fermement pressées l'une contre l'autre, formaient une mince ligne apportant un air concentré au visage du directeur des Serpentards. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas graisseux, en réalité, mais extrêmement lustrés. Le regard d'Hermione parcourut ensuite la longue silhouette cachée par de grandes robes sombres et elle se surprit à éprouver de la curiosité quant à ce qu'elles recouvraient.

Hermione finit par saisir que son professeur s'efforçait de réfréner ses désirs et de ne pas la brusquer. Il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre eux, il le savait probablement. Le fait qu'elle s'expose ainsi devant lui devait être une torture.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Snape continuait sa lecture, fronçant parfois les sourcils, s'humectant les lèvres à intervalles réguliers. Ses doigts se dirigèrent peu à peu vers le haut. Il passa à l'omoplate, puis au cou et laissa sa seconde main reposer à la naissance des seins de la sorcière qui se mordit plus violemment les lèvres à cette sensation. Le toucher de son professeur n'avait rien de sexuel, il ne bougeait pas son membre, le laissant simplement à cet endroit. Mais elle sentait quelque chose dans son bas ventre qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que les yeux de Snape se promenait sur son estomac.

Il descendit encore plus bas et laissa son souffle atteindre l'intimité d'Hermione, qui ferma les yeux, maudissant sa faiblesse. Tout cela devenait insupportable. Mais ce fut bien pire lorsque le potionniste abandonna sa main sur le bas du maillot de bains de la jeune femme, qui ne put empêcher un gémissement de passer les frontières de sa bouche. Pourtant, l'homme ne changea pas son comportement. Il avait à présent atteint les phrases écrites sur les jambes de la Gryffondor qui tremblaient, tandis qu'il les arpentait de ses doigts. Des années de manipulation d'ingrédients divers et variés de manière experte lui avaient apporté une certaine dextérité et il le savait sûrement. Il ne déviait pas d'une trajectoire très sage, néanmoins les caresses qu'il prodiguait à la jolie brune faisaient peu à peu céder les genoux de cette dernière, qui dut se retenir au bureau de son professeur pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre lorsqu'il la frôla de son index et de son majeur une ultime fois.

\- Un excellent devoir, déclara-t-il en se redressant, et Hermione put constater qu'il y avait une bosse au niveau supposé de son entrejambe.

Elle déglutit. Si elle pouvait la voir malgré les nombreuses robes que portait Snape, son sexe était sans doute d'une taille considérable.

\- Je vous attribuerai votre note définitive demain, après votre retenue, annonça-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La Gryffondor pouvait déceler le désir qui le parcourait rien que dans son regard. Et elle éprouvait la même chose.

\- Si vous choisissez de ne pas venir à cette retenue, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur, ajouta-t-il, la fixant toujours.

Oh, ces pupilles noires qui lui adressaient presque une prière !

La jeune femme se dirigea, avec de petits pas mal assurés, vers son sac. Elle le ramassa lentement et tituba jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle referma derrière elle, sans se retourner. Devait-elle revenir ? Avaient-ils le droit de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé ?

 _À suivre…_

 **(1)** On va estimer qu'Hermione est ambidextre (comme j'ai pu le lire quelque part en faisant quelques recherches) et qu'elle a écrit sur son corps avec sa main gauche, parce que ça m'arrange carrément ici.

* * *

 **RAR**

 **KionaChalyn :** Et voilà la pas-fin :') Mais je ne me tromperai pas en disant que ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir un chapitre supplémentaire, si ? Je m'attendais pas à avoir autant à écrire sur une simple idée, finalement :P

 **Angel-ina66200 :** Hahaha, eh oui, elle l'a écrite sur le corps ! En même temps, j'avais pas laissé un énorme suspens huhu. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, en tout cas !

 **Manon :** Holala oui, on se demande bien qui a fait ça et pourquoi xD

 **Noumea :** Ooooh ! Tu es une Nouvelle-Calédonienne ? « Quoi que… » haha ! Je sais pas s'il s'y attendait, mais je pense que ce qu'elle a fait allait au-delà des espérances de Severus. Merci, j'aime bien mon humour aussi (encore heureux xD).

* * *

 **Mot de fin de l'auteur :** Eh ouiiii ! Surpriiiise ! Ce n'est pas finiiii ! Je m'en tiens là pour aujourd'hui. Je sais bien que je vous avais dit au chapitre précédent que celui-ci serait le dernier, mais je ne voulais pas un lemon qui sortirait, comme on sort un mouchoir de sa poche. Enfin… je veux que ça semble un minimum réaliste, voilà. Et en commençant la rédaction de ce chapitre, je me sentais un peu bloqué. L'écrire comme ça m'a paru être la voie la plus correcte et correspondant le plus à ce que je recherchais. Du coup, je ne vous promettrai pas que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je verrai en l'écrivant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mot de début de l'auteur :** Uuuuuh ! Ce chapitre m'a pris toute la journée d'aujourd'hui et une partie de la nuit d'hier. Je me suis relevée après m'être couchée parce que j'avais une idée de début en tête et que je ne voulais vraiiiiment pas l'oublier haha. Et puis au bout de 800 mots, j'ai effacé la moitié de ce que j'avais écrit, ça ne me convenait pas et ça ne convenait, surtout, pas à l'image que je me fais d'Hermione.

J'avais besoin d'un avis pour le chapitre précédent qui me semblait particulièrement important, mais celui-ci m'a paru encore plus crucial et j'ai donc recherché de l'aide auprès d'une amie qui aime autant les fanfictions que moi (et que j'essaie de convaincre de se mettre à écrire parce que, bah flûte quoi, elle a de supers idées, c'est en grande partie grâce à elle que j'ai pu mettre ce chapitre en forme). Donc merci à ma toute nouvelle bêta : Tity (enfin, je sais pas ton pseudo sur ffnet, ni même si t'as un compte dessus et comme tu réponds pas là tout de suite, osef, de toute façon tu te reconnaîtras).

En vous souhaitant, comme d'habitude, une bonne lecture !

Bisous,

Lou'.

* * *

 _23 juin 1997 – 20h_

\- Miss Granger ! tonna une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

La brune déglutit et leva les yeux de son assiette de pâtes à la carbonara. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que ne s'y était pas attendu. Snape dardait sur elle deux yeux furieux.

\- Vous allez m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau ! Tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il. Vous m'expliquerez là-bas pourquoi vous n'étiez pas en cours de potions cet après-midi et j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication. Dans le cas contraire, vous n'échapperez pas à la retenue. Mais j'imagine que vous le savez.

Elle quitta le banc sur lequel elle était assise avec réticence. Harry et Ron lui jetèrent des regards inquiets. Ils avaient bien tenté de comprendre pourquoi elle avait séché, sans succès. Hermione n'avait jamais voulu répondre à leurs questions. Elle avait bien trop honte de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de cours le mercredi précédent et ne pouvait plus faire face à son professeur sans se remémorer ses gestes et le désir lui montait alors aux joues.

Elle suivit sans mot dire le directeur des Serpentards dans les couloirs qui menaient au cachot. Quelle excuse allait-elle pouvoir inventer ? Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, elle hésita à entrer et, tenant encore la porte, il dut titiller sa fierté pour la convaincre :

\- Ne tremblez donc pas comme une feuille ! N'êtes-vous pas une Gryffondor ?

Il prit ensuite place et l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui lui faisaient face. Son visage exprimait à la fois du mécontentement, de la déception et de l'ennui.

\- Alors ? insista-t-il, impatient.

\- J'avais peur, murmura son élève si bas qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé.

\- Peur ? De quoi pouviez-vous bien avoir peur ?

\- Vous êtes mon professeur. Je suis votre élève.

\- Oui, c'est une évidence, releva-t-il, clairement sarcastique. D'autres évidences à énumérer, miss Granger ? Ou allons-nous enfin en venir au fait ?

\- Oui, c'est une évidence ! éructa-t-elle.

Elle abandonna son siège et se mit à faire quelques pas dans la pièce, espérant retrouver le calme qu'elle cherchait.

\- Vous êtes mon professeur. Je suis votre élève. Je suis en septième année, ce qui signifie que je vais bientôt quitter Poudlard. Si je suis renvoyée avant, je n'obtiendrai jamais mes A.S.P.I.C. Je ne pourrai donc pas étudier là où je le désire, ni faire le métier que je vise. Alors non, professeur, non ! lâcha-t-elle, très rationnelle.

Il soupira, puis se leva pour la rejoindre, mais elle recula jusqu'à la porte de la pièce, prête à s'enfuir.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous seriez renvoyée pour n'être pas venue en cours, miss Granger. Vous écoperez simplement d'une nouvelle retenue, qui sera justifiée à la fois par votre absence de cet après-midi et par votre tenue pour me rendre la fameuse dissertation, déclara-t-il en lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable.

Alors qu'elle allait protester, il ajouta :

\- Vous étiez en maillot de bains, miss Granger. Ce n'est pas moi qui aies choisi cette tenue pour vous.

Tous les muscles de la brune se crispèrent. Pour qui l'avait-il prise ? Elle ne s'était pas jetée sur lui, tout de même ! C'était lui qui l'avait caressée de manière terriblement érotique ! Et maintenant, quoi ? Il voulait prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé ? Ou que c'était de sa faute à elle ?

\- J'avais un devoir à vous rendre, professeur, rétorqua-t-elle, sentant la moutarde parvenir lentement, mais sûrement, à son nez. C'est vous qui l'aviez exigé alors qu'il n'y avait plus de parchemins dans l'école, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Il y a d'autres façons de rendre un devoir quand il n'y a plus de parchemins, miss Granger. N'avez-vous donc pas songé que vous pouviez utiliser du papier moldu ?

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit en grand de stupeur. Elle était tellement stupide ! Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas penser à ça ? C'était tellement logique, pourtant ! Et elle en avait dans sa valise ! Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ?

\- Votre tenue était indécente, vous méritiez votre retenue, insista Snape, doucereux.

\- Je…

Les joues de la Gryffondor brûlaient de honte.

\- Vous reviendrez donc demain soir, à 20h. Les problèmes de parchemins devant être résolus dans la matinée, vous serez probablement déçue de savoir que vous utiliserez un parchemin et non votre peau, ricana-t-il.

Son élève plissa les yeux. Avait-elle tout imaginé seule ?

\- Oui, professeur, acquiesça-t-elle, acceptant sa défaite.

* * *

 _24 juin 1997 – 19h30_

Hermione quitta la bibliothèque sans se presser. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller à sa retenue avec Snape. Si tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti et cru voir le mercredi précédent n'avait été que des spéculations tout droit sorties de son esprit fantaisiste, était-elle donc la seule à éprouver ce désir ? Lorsqu'elle repassait la scène dans sa tête, elle se souvenait parfaitement du toucher très sage de son professeur, mais la main qu'il avait posée à la naissance de ses seins, puis sur son sexe… Que signifiaient ces mains ? Rien du tout ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être profondément déçue. Elle aurait voulu voir, juste une fois, ces paillettes dorées dans les yeux de Snape briller pour elle. Elle aurait voulu voir, juste une fois, l'homme vulnérable derrière le masque de fer. Elle aurait voulu voir, juste une fois, la passion et l'envie sur son visage anguleux. Pouvoir toucher ces lèvres si fines, pouvoir les embrasser des siennes, caresser les joues du potionniste…

La brune se secoua pour faire disparaître ces images illusoires. Elle avait une retenue et devait oublier ces chimères. Et puis… si Snape avait fait un pas vers elle, l'aurait-elle laissé faire ? Non, jamais. Elle n'était pas une fille d'un soir. Elle était la femme d'une vie. Alors tout cela était impossible. Même dans son esprit.

\- Bonsoir, miss Granger.

Le directeur des Serpentards la salua en ouvrant la porte de la salle de cours. Sans s'en apercevoir, perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione avait déjà atteint le lieu de sa retenue. Plus moyen de faire marche arrière, à présent. Elle entra dans la pièce sans le regarder. Alors qu'il se dirigea vers l'estrade, la jeune femme réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose dans la pièce. Les chaises et les tables.

\- Eh oui, après les parchemins, un petit malin a cru bon de faire disparaître de nouveaux objets. Les parchemins ne suffisaient pas, maugréa le professeur de potions, visiblement très mécontent.

Snape s'empara d'une grande planche de bois percée de chaque côté, dont les trous étaient reliés par une corde. Il tendit l'étrange objet à Hermione.

\- Voici votre pupitre.

Les yeux de la brune passèrent du visage du potionniste à la tablette, puis revinrent se fixer sur leur premier point. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux.

\- Qu'attendez-vous ? Prenez-le ! exigea-t-il, exaspéré.

Il lui fourra finalement le bout de bois dans les mains.

\- Mettez la corde autour de votre cou, cela vous servira de support pour écrire. Sortez vos parchemins, votre plume et votre encre.

La Gryffondor fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans rechigner, puis patienta. Snape semblait réfléchir, les yeux posés sur elle. Que comptait-il faire ?

\- Puisque vous n'êtes pas venue en cours hier… avez-vous rédigé le devoir que vous auriez dû me rendre ?

Le ton de sa voix paraissait être à mi-chemin entre la moquerie et le sadisme. Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'il s'amusait encore plus avec elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Harry auparavant. Devait-elle dorénavant se considérer comme une de ses victimes ? Pas qu'elle n'ait pas eu à subir les humeurs de Snape par le passé, mais à ce point…

\- Non, professeur, marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête, furieuse contre elle-même.

Elle qui avait voulu échapper à un Troll quelques jours plus tôt avait consciemment choisi de sauter le cours et, par conséquent, de ne pas faire le devoir à rendre. Elle avait cependant rédigé un brouillon pour les Gryffondors et savait qu'avec un peu d'efforts, elle pourrait le ressortir convenablement.

Le potionniste fit un pas dans sa direction et son élève dût se faire violence pour ne pas prendre la poudre d'escampettes immédiatement. Tout n'était que fruits de son imagination, c'était évident.

\- Vous me ferez donc le plaisir de mettre ce dont vous vous souvenez sur vos parchemins. Je ne veux pas quelques notes par-ci par-là, je veux le cours complet.

La jeune femme obtempéra silencieusement, trempant sa plume dans l'encrier qu'elle avait installé sur son pupitre, puis commençant à écrire.

Elle le sentit se rapprocher et frôler légèrement son dos pour lire par-dessus son épaule les premiers mots qu'elle avait jetés sur le papier. Incapable de persévérer, trop préoccupée par sa présence derrière elle, elle s'immobilisa sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était là, à portée de mains. Elle avala sa salive avec appréhension.

\- Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ? demanda-t-il contre son oreille, d'une voix autoritaire. Continuez !

Elle tenta de se concentrer, mais elle aurait pu jurer que l'homme faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la dérouter. Les longs doigts du potionniste s'étaient doucement déposés contre les omoplates d'Hermione, sur lesquelles ils créaient de petits cercles, allant et venant, se faisant de plus en plus proche de son cou. Dans le même temps, le souffle chaud de Snape parcourait la joue droite de la brune, qui crispa sa main sur sa plume, mobilisant toutes ses forces pour finir la phrase qu'elle copiait. Ce fut comme s'il percevait la tension dans le corps de son élève. Il s'en détacha brusquement et elle eut brutalement conscience de la fraîcheur du cachot qui lui parut glaciale, succédant à la chaleur de son professeur.

Ses doigts se figèrent, sa penne à quelques centimètres du parchemin. Elle chercha la silhouette du directeur des Serpentards du regard, curieuse de ce que pouvait refléter son visage. Mais elle fut bien vite déçue, lorsqu'elle le vit la regarder, aucune émotion ne transparaissant dans ses traits impassibles. Une brusque envie de pleurer la prit. Son esprit était-il apte à imaginer autant de choses ? Devenait-elle folle ?

\- Miss Granger, qu'attendez-vous pour poursuivre votre travail ? Faut-il que je vienne vous aider ?

\- Non, siffla-t-elle, portée par une rage dont elle ne se pensait pas capable. Je vais m'en sortir toute seule, professeur. Merci.

\- Surveillez votre ton avec moi !

Elle ne répondit pas et reposa sa plume sur son parchemin, reprenant son devoir et décidant de s'appliquer avec toute la bonne volonté qu'elle possédait en elle.

Snape reprit rapidement son petit manège, effleurant de nouveau lentement, très lentement, le dos d'Hermione qui décida qu'elle ne céderait pas. Elle savait que ses jambes ne la porteraient plus très longtemps, mais elle en avait assez. Il ne l'aurait pas ! Il n'aurait ni sa raison, ni son corps ! Pourtant, lorsque la main du potionniste se posa sur sa fesse droite, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur et se mordit violemment les lèvres, pour empêcher le gémissement de plaisir, qui aurait dû suivre, de passer les frontières de sa bouche.

La main baladeuse s'appropria ensuite sa hanche, avant de finir à l'avant de son bassin, au niveau de l'entrejambe de la Gryffondor qui masqua à grand-peine les frissons parcourant désormais tout son corps. Elle parvenait encore à écrire et sa plume traçait de plus en plus rapidement les phrases nécessaires à sa délivrance.

\- Vous avez oublié un mot ici, chuchota-t-il, avant de laisser sa langue papillonner sur le lobe d'oreille gauche de la jeune femme.

Ah, cette sensation ! Que c'était bon ! Elle s'apprêtait à lâcher la tablette et à se retourner, lorsqu'il la rappela à l'ordre :

\- Miss Granger, vous récolterez un Troll si vous ne me rendez pas votre devoir ce soir, murmura-t-il, toujours occupé par le même point sensible.

\- Professeur… haleta-t-elle, suppliante.

Il se décolla d'elle, tout aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait fait précédemment. Et comme ç'avait été le cas auparavant, elle éprouva à nouveau la froideur mordante des cachots, qui la fit frémir. Déçue, elle resserra une énième fois sa prise sur sa plume et put terminer d'écrire sans qu'il ne revienne la caresser. L'amertume faisait place au désappointement, quand elle tendit son devoir à Snape.

\- Miss Granger ! l'apostropha-t-il alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle de cours.

Il avait couru pour la rattraper et s'était même fermement emparé de son poignet.

\- Oui ? demanda vivement la jolie brune, espérant un geste, un signe.

\- Vous avez oublié d'inscrire votre nom sur votre copie. Il serait fâcheux que vous obteniez une mauvaise note à cause d'une erreur aussi ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa-t-il.

Oh, tant de cruauté ! Pourquoi donc ? Comment ? Aimait-il à ce point la torturer ? Que désirait-il réellement ? Le cœur d'Hermione coulait dans sa poitrine, qui était trop serrée et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Elle se sentait si désemparée, si chamboulée…

Elle reprit néanmoins sa penne et apposa son nom sur le parchemin, tremblante. En relevant la tête, elle lança un regard plein de détresse à l'homme qui lui faisait face, mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement et tourna les talons, dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Lorsque la Gryffondor eut passé la porte de la pièce, elle renonça à se battre contre les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. Choyant contre le sol, elle rendit les armes, épuisée et désorientée.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **RAR**

 **Lily :** Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review au chapitre précédent, mais je venais de le poster quand j'ai vu ta review, donc j'étais un peu dans le caca fufuh (j'aurais pu le modifier, tu me diras, mais avec ça, j'aurais posté le chapitre deux fois et donc les gens qui ont mis la fanfic' en « alerte » auraient été alertés deux fois, ce qui aurait paru carrément bizarre, enfin bon bref). Aaaah, je suis trop contente de savoir que c'est novateur ! J'espère que les chapitres 3 et 4 t'auront autant plu que le début ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je dors quand même un peu parfois haha xD

 **Kami Cam's :** Coucou ! Mrrrr, je suis contente de savoir que tu n'es pas déçue pour l'instant, vu que ton avis me tenait un peu à cœur. Du coup, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas non plus déçue et j'attends ton avis dessus haha !

 **Angel-ina66200 :** Aaaaah ! Ravie de voir que tu es contente qu'il y ait une suite haha ! Et pour te faire encore plus plaisir, il y aura une suite à la suite xD merci, j'ai bien besoin de courage, ce chapitre m'en a fait baver ! Je pense ne m'être jamais autant donné sur une fic' !

* * *

 **Mot de fin de l'auteur :** Il semblerait que j'ai bien de ne pas promettre que ce chapitre allait être le dernier ! Le suspens ne vous tuera pas, ça ira ? Évitez de me tuer, ça pourrait poser quelques légers problèmes quant à l'écriture de la fin de cette fanfiction ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Mot de début de l'auteur :** Vous l'aurez constaté, j'ai très légèrement ralenti mon rythme. Vous n'aurez d'ailleurs pas le prochain chapitre avant la semaine prochaine (eh non, celui-ci n'est toujours pas le dernier, je vous spoile déjà, vlan, non-respect des lecteurs, prenez ça dans vos faces de citrons). Tout ça pour une raison très simple : je suis une feignasse. Genre, une feignasse mais… vous imaginez même pas à quel point, si vous me découvrez pour la première fois sur cette fanfiction. À savoir : je poste généralement 3 chapitres par an, tous aux alentours d'août. Sauf que ça pue un poil, ce genre de choses, non ? 1. Je perds tous mes lecteurs durant ce laps de temps, 2. J'oublie mon histoire, 3. Vous pleurez (vous pouvez l'admettre, je ne vous jugerai pas, c'est promis). Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'août étant mon mois de prédilection pour l'écriture, je vais essayer d'engranger quelques chapitres d'avance pour vous les balancer petit à petit tout au long de l'année qui vient (surtout que je vais être tellement occupée par mon master que je me pointerai à peine pour vous les poster haha, je serai plutôt en train de chialer toutes les larmes de mon corps, en PLS, me demandant POURQUOI j'ai choisi ce master, POURQUOI j'ai décidé de mettre fin à ma vie sociale si jeune, POURQUOI y avait que ces études-là qui m'intéressaient, mébon...).

Voilà, voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Bisous,

Lou'.

* * *

 _25 juin 1997 – 8h_

\- HERMIONE ! rugit une voix tout près de son oreille, trop près peut-être.

La brune grogna parce qu'elle était encore trop fatiguée pour qu'il soit l'heure de se lever elle grimaça parce qu'on venait probablement de lui percer un tympan, voire deux elle plissa les yeux en se remémorant la scène de la veille et finit par fondre en larmes à l'idée que Snape se soit joué d'elle de cette manière.

\- Hermione ? demanda toujours la même voix, sur un ton résolument plus calme néanmoins.

La tête rousse de Ginny apparut au moment où celle-ci tira la couette sous laquelle sa meilleure amie sanglotait désespérément.

\- Hermione ? s'enquit-elle pour la troisième fois, dorénavant inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu… tu… Tu ne comprendrais pas ! lança la jeune femme, reniflant bruyamment.

\- Si tu commençais déjà par tenter de m'expliquer, je pourrais essayer de comprendre, soupira sa cadette.

\- Il y a… cet homme… enfin… cet élève… enfin… je l'aime bien. Non, attends, l'aimer c'est un peu trop fort. Disons qu'on a… qu'il m'a fait des trucs, voilà, mais des trucs que j'aime bien, tu vois… Et il ne va jamais plus loin. Quand je veux lui rendre la pareille ou poursuivre, il s'enfuit. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait peur, c'est plutôt… une façon de me narguer ? Oui, c'est l'impression qu'il me donne.

\- Il t'a fait des… trucs ? souffla la rousse, interdite.

\- Des préliminaires, quoi, précisa l'autre en piquant un fard monstrueux.

Ginny, trop stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ne put que l'observer durant de longues secondes, qui parurent une éternité à la brune, avant qu'elle ne se décide de la ramener à la réalité.

\- Un ange passe…

\- Euh oui, désolée ! M'enfin, 'mione, toi et moi on n'a jamais parlé de sexe auparavant, alors tu peux saisir mon étonnement ! Et tu n'es pas amoureuse de ce type ? Attends…

La benjamine des Weasley fronça soudain les sourcils, soupçonneuse.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait, au moins, Hermione ?

\- Bien évidemment, Gin' ! s'offuqua cette dernière. Je n'irais pas… avec lui ! Enfin !

\- Ah, ce « lui » serait-il un « lui » avec qui on ne fait pas sa première fois ? Un Don Juan ? Hmm… Cormac McLaggen ?

Son interlocutrice s'étrangla avec sa salive.

\- NON ! nia-t-elle furieusement. Pour QUI me prends-tu, Gin' ?

La rousse fut prise d'un sévère fou rire. McLaggen avait autrefois jeté son dévoulu sur Hermione sans succès. Et il était tout, sauf un Don Juan. Il avait beau draguer tout ce qui possédait des seins dans un rayon de dix kilomètres, il n'avait jamais obtenu les faveurs de quiconque à Poudlard.

La meilleure élève de septième année finit par rejoindre son amie dans son hilarité et Ginny dût bientôt lui tapoter le dos pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer de rire.

\- Bref, pour en revenir à notre sujet principal…, reprit finalement la rouquine, … Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas simplement chercher à inverser la tendance ? Contre-attaquer, quoi.

\- Contre-attaquer, hein ? répéta la brune, songeuse.

L'envisager, c'était facile. Le mettre en pratique, nettement moins. De quelle manière était-elle censée agir ?

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, 'mione, mais j'étais venue te dire que Ron et Harry s'impatientent ! Ils t'attendent pour aller petit-déjeuner et se rendre ensuite en cours de Métamorphose.

Son aînée sursauta brutalement, réalisant qu'elle était en retard, et pas qu'un peu.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite, Gin' ! s'exclama-t-elle, filant dans la salle de bains attenante à son dortoir.

* * *

 _25 juin 1997 – 9h_

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure en cours, Ron et Harry maudissant Hermione d'avoir été obligés de courir, tandis que celle-ci prétendait vouloir les entraîner pour la finale de Quidditch de cette année. Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge éhonté et très mal déguisé.

Ils sortirent leurs parchemins à l'unisson pour leur tout dernier cours de Métamorphose de l'année. La nostalgie qui avait envahi la classe était palpable et McGonagall ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer une larme d'émotion lorsque l'heure fut terminée.

\- Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente ultime semaine à Poudlard. Ces sept années ne furent pas toujours un parcours de santé je suis cependant fière des exploits que vous avez pu accomplir à l'intérieur de ces murs. Vous serez toujours accueillis avec bienveillance ici. J'espère que votre futur se révélera à la hauteur de votre talent…

Hermione eut une pensée pour le talent inexistant de Crabbe et Goyle et retint difficilement un rire narquois.

\- Profitez bien de votre avant-dernier cours de potions, ce soir. Si certains désirent parler plus longuement avec moi, je les invite à prendre le thé à 16h dans mon bureau, termina la directrice de maison des Gryffondors.

 _L'avant-dernier cours de potions, hein ?_ rêvassa la Gryffondor. L'avant-dernier cours de potions… trouver une idée pour contre-attaquer… Ses yeux dérivèrent vers les Serdaigles qui quittaient la pièce juste devant eux et elle tomba sur une blonde particulièrement pulpeuse qu'elle avait toujours voulu éviter, la jugeant vulgaire. Sa jupe était perpétuellement trop courte et son décolleté trop… Jupe. Trop. Courte. JUPE. TROP. COURTE ! Le « Eurêka ! » qui illumina son esprit fut si puissant qu'il l'éblouit et éteignit son cerveau l'espace de quelques secondes. Ron dut la pousser pour que la brune bouge du passage qu'elle bloquait, puisqu'elle s'était figée dans l'encadrure de la porte de la salle de cours.

\- 'mione, t'es à l'ouest ou quoi ? grommela-t-il, ronchon.

\- Hm ? Ah non, non ! Dites… les garçons… Snape avait donné des devoirs à faire pour aujourd'hui ?

Ses deux amis éberlués ne purent que la fixer en silence, bouches bées. Qu'était-il arrivé à Hermione Granger ?

\- Bah quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous rappeler que j'ai séché le cours, lundi ?

Ils secouèrent vivement la tête. Ah ça, non ! Comment pourraient-ils oublier le jour où la meilleure élève de leur promotion avait sciemment décidé de ne pas aller en cours ? Le SEUL jour de toute leur scolarité à Poudlard ! D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait, Ron se souvint qu'Harry lui devait sept gallions, parce qu'il avait perdu leur pari, à savoir : la Gryffondor allait-elle sécher un cours avant leur cérémonie de fin d'études au château ? Ce pari datait, certes, de leur première année, mais… sept gallions, tout de même !

La charmante brune fronça les sourcils.

\- Du coup ? Y avait-il des devoirs, oui ou non ? insista-t-elle en articulant lentement chaque syllabe, comme si elle les prenait pour des demeurés.

\- Oui, 'mione, soupira le Survivant, désolé pour son amie.

\- Oh. Bon, eh bien tant pis ! pouffa-t-elle.

Cette réaction était tellement à l'opposé de ce qu'ils attendaient qu'ils crurent que leurs oreilles saignaient très fort et qu'ils avaient mal entendu. Ou bien le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête. Ou bien… Ou bien ils étaient morts et Voldemort avait gagné la guerre ?

\- Eh, ça va ! J'ai le droit de me détendre, moi aussi, de temps en temps ! râla-t-elle, horripilée. Que je fasse ou pas les devoirs ne changera pas grand-chose à mon bulletin. J'ai d'ores et déjà des lettres de recommandations de Flitwick et de McGonagall, donc je peux bien me lâcher, ce n'est pas vous qui allez me contredire, vous avez passé _toutes_ vos années à Poudlard à vous relâcher.

Le sarcasme retentissant dans sa voix eut le mérite de sortir les deux garçons de leur torpeur et de peindre un air parfaitement scandalisé sur leurs deux visages.

\- Hermione ! protesta Harry.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne leur accordait plus aucune attention, focalisée sur les cartes qu'elle avait à présent en main. Snape avait cru bon d'allumer un feu en elle, alors elle allait le faire se consumer tout entier en retour. Finalement, la vengeance était peut-être un plat qui se mangeait chaud.

* * *

 _25 juin 1997 – 17h30_

Hermione observa une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir du dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Lavande et Parvati. Sa tenue était indécente. Pas spécialement plus que le maillot de bains, mais… ah si, carrément plus, à la réflexion !

Envoyant un sourire satisfait à son double, la jolie brune s'en détourna, afin d'empoigner son sac. Elle n'avait pas mis plus de maquillage que d'habitude, cependant la taille de sa jupe frôlait l'appel à la luxure. Et elle avait une surprise supplémentaire que seul Snape pourrait apercevoir. À cette pensée, la Gryffondor ne put empêcher un long ricanement de passer ses lèvres. S'il s'imaginait qu'elle était une jeune fille fragile et prude, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Elle descendit sans se presser les marches qui menaient de son dortoir à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Si elle avait couru, sa jupe se serait probablement soulevée, dévoilant des choses qu'Hermione ne voulait pas montrer au monde entier, et encore moins à Ron et Harry, qui décéderaient sans doute d'une crise cardiaque causée par le choc qu'ils auraient à cette vision.

\- Bon, on y va ? s'exclama-t-elle, enjouée, déposant une main sur le bras droit du Survivant qui sursauta violemment avant de se retourner vers sa meilleure amie.

\- 'mione…, commença-t-il, parcourant la silhouette de la brune du regard. 'mione… c'est quoi ce truc ?

Il pointa le bas de l'uniforme de la jeune femme avec une moue désapprobatrice.

\- C'est une jupe, Harry, une jupe ! l'informa-t-elle gaiement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une jupe ! contesta Ron qui venait d'arriver, révolté. Ça en rappelle juste vaguement la forme !

\- Oh, vous êtes fermés d'esprit, les garçons ! déclara-t-elle, toujours guillerette. Laissez-moi vivre ! Ce n'est tous les jours qu'on entame son ultime semaine à Poudlard !

\- 'mione… ce n'est pas parce qu'on entame son ultime semaine à Poudlard qu'il faut se comporter de cette manière… m'enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? se désespéra le brun, déconcerté.

Mais Hermione haussa les épaules, d'un air de dire « Je me fous bien de ce que vous pouvez penser, de toute façon ! », et passa le tableau de la grosse dame en sifflotant.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de cours de potions, Snape se mit à suffoquer, comme si l'oxygène venait de se raréfier. Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? Et depuis _quand_ Granger s'affublait-elle de ce genre d'habits ? Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? Il jeta un regard incendiaire à sa provocante élève.

\- Miss Granger, vous serez sûrement enchantée d'apprendre que votre… vêtement vous vaudra une retenue avec moi à 21h ce soir.

Il se rapprocha d'elle dans un tournoiement de robes noires et lui siffla à l'oreille :

\- Et retenez bien que je viendrai vous chercher moi-même dans votre salle commune, si vous tentez de vous y soustraire.

Un puissant feu embrasa le ventre d'Hermione et remonta jusqu'à ses joues, qui prirent une adorable teinte rouge écarlate. Ah, maudit soit ce corps qui la trahissait à la moindre remarque du directeur des Serpentards ! Ne pouvait-elle pas être maîtresse de ses propres réactions, de temps à autre ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse, laissant poindre un sourire goguenard sur sa bouche. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Elle s'avança jusqu'au premier rang où elle s'assit, comme à son habitude, posant ses affaires sur son bureau, comme à l'accoutumée.

Et tandis que Snape tapotait le tableau pour y écrire le cours, elle n'hésita pas à dévoiler sa « surprise » largement, en écartant légèrement les jambes sous sa table. Depuis l'endroit où son professeur se trouvait, il allait pouvoir n'en rater aucune miette.

Aussi, lorsque ce dernier fit de nouveau face à ses élèves et qu'il laissa ses yeux sombres glisser sur Hermione, qui vit ses traits se tendre subrepticement et ses poings se serrer. La septième année offrit un visage innocent au potionniste tout caressant langoureusement sa cuisse droite, puis passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour mieux le narguer. Ne pas avoir mis de culotte s'avérait payant. Elle tenait enfin un moyen de le perturber autant qu'il l'avait chamboulée.

Elle eut néanmoins quelques difficultés à se concentrer sur le filtre d'amour que Snape leur avait demandé de réaliser dans les deux heures imparties, trop focalisée sur les réactions de celui-ci. Une fois la surprise passée, il n'avait plus offert qu'une figure imperturbable à sa classe et n'avait plus accordé d'attention à la jeune femme, très mécontente de recevoir tant d'indifférence.

À la fin du cours, le directeur des Serpentards se leva et arpenta les rangs, mains croisées dans le dos, tel un conquérant. Il espérait visiblement trouver une pauvre victime à martyriser. Peut-être pour se venger de l'affront son affront, songea Hermione, narquoise.

\- Bien évidemment, il ne m'est pas sorti du crâne que vous deviez rendre vos devoirs, clama leur professeur, faisant une pause près d'elle. Surtout vous, miss Granger. La qualité de vos derniers devoirs était quelque peu… douteuse.

Il tourna sa tête vers la jolie brune, railleur Elle évita son regard, cachant tant bien que mal le sourire qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Miss Granger ? répéta Snape, suspicieux.

\- Oui, professeur ?

\- Votre devoir, miss Granger, siffla-t-il.

\- Je ne l'ai pas. Pour être plus précise, je ne l'ai pas fait, rétorqua-t-elle, plantant ses yeux moqueurs dans les deux lacs noirs qui la fixaient.

Devant tant d'audace, le très respecté et craint Severus Snape eut un moment d'ébahissement. Qu'avait-il fait à Hermione Granger ? En quoi l'avait-il transformée pour qu'elle en vienne à réclamer des retenues ? Et sa nudité sous cette jupe…

Le raclement de gorge familier de Draco Malfoy dans son dos le ramena à la réalité. Il tressaillit imperceptiblement, avant de prononcer les mots que l'insolente attendait probablement :

\- Vous êtes collée, miss Granger. Tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Si l'année scolaire venait de commencer, j'essaierais sans doute de vous renvoyer, mais tant d'efforts n'aurait pas d'intérêt, quand on sait que vous quittez Poudlard pour toujours la semaine prochaine. En revanche, vous serez sûrement ravie de nettoyer les cachots et les chaudrons du cours quatre heures tous les soirs sous ma surveillance, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'Hermione méditait sur le fait qu'en quatre heures, on a le temps de faire beaucoup de choses, la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit soudain.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, annonça leur professeur. Tous, _sauf_ miss Granger.

L'excitation la gagna brusquement, néanmoins elle attendit que tous les élèves aient quitté la salle pour s'empresser de quitter sa chaise et filer se planter devant le bureau du potionniste.

\- Par quoi dois-je commencer, professeur ? Les cachots ou les chaudrons ? demanda-t-elle, d'un air ingénu.

\- Par porter une culotte, ce serait déjà bien, persifla-t-il, dardant sur elle deux yeux furieux. Sortez vos parchemins, votre encre et votre plume. Vous rédigez un essai sur la nécessité de porter ce type de sous-vêtements.

\- Dois-je aussi y traiter de la nécessité de porter un soutien-gorge ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous…

Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge, lorsqu'il eut saisi le sous-entendu.

\- Vous savez, professeur… il semblerait qu'après les parchemins, les tables et les chaises, mes sous-vêtements aient également disparu…

Avec un rictus moqueur, elle retourna à son banc et se mit à sortir ses affaires sans se presser, impatiente et curieuse de connaître la réaction de Snape.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **RAR**

 **nana** : Merciii !

 **Lily :** La torture, c'est le bien hahaha ! (pour ça que je continue de vous torturer, d'ailleurs) J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

 **Angel-ina66200 :** Ah, tu as posté assez de reviews pour que j'ai retenu les chiffres de ton pseudo, félicitations xD J'ai peut-être un côté sadique, mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas le cas de tous les auteurs, quand on y réfléchit bien ? Merci pour ton soutien, en tout cas !

 **Kami Cam's :** Hahahaha jeter des avions en papier à la tête de Malfoy ? J'aime trop l'idée omg xD je suis sûre qu'il y a moyen d'en faire une idée de fic' ! Ou au moins d'OS du style « À quel point le chaos pourrait-il régner en cours de potions si Snape n'était pas aussi sévère ? » Merci pour ton soutien !

 **KionaChalyn :** Qui a dit que j'étais sympa haha ? Voilà ta délivrance (ou pas).

 **Lolo66 :** Ooooh, merci ! J'ai relu ta review cinq ou six fois tellement ça me rendait contente qu'on m'ait écrit ça !

 **Noumea :** Oui, la suite est déjà là haha ! xD bon, là, c'était pas très léger, du côté d'Hermione, c'était même carrément lourd (on va dire que Severus est doué et Hermione pas, mais que l'expérience fait toute la différence héhéhé). Aaaah, oui, tu as raison ! Je voulais mettre « glissant » au début, mais j'étais bloquée à cause des répétitions et « chutant » me paraissait trop brusque, mais j'aurais peut-être dû l'utiliser. Effectivement, le verbe « choir » ne possède pas de participe présent (j'ai appris un truc au moins haha). J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu aussi, même je ne suis pas convaincue, personnellement.

* * *

 **Mot de fin de l'auteur :** J'ai tellement de choses à dire pour ce mot de fin, en fait… d'abord : HAHAHAHAHA ! J'imagine déjà vos têtes : « Assassinons-la, elle est cruelle avec nous, et en plus c'est volontaire ! Elle va nous tuer avec son suspens ! ».

Ensuite, petite nouvelle qui pourrait en réjouir certains, j'ai trouvé une idée pour un Snamione, quand j'aurai fini celui-ci (et cette idée a l'air sympa, mais il faut que je la creuse un peu plus, pour le moment). Enfin, pour vous donner un indice sur ce que ça pourrait contenir, je l'appellerai probablement _La potion magique_. Héhéhé. J'ai une autre idée, mais je la garde en tête pour plus tard, éventuellement (ça se trouve, je choisirai ma seconde idée pour le prochain Snamione haha).

P.S. : _Mrrrr, j'ai fait un rêve où j'étais en couple avec Sev… Bon, on n'a rien fait (je pleure intérieurement, vous le sentez ?), mais on écoutait un cours et mes notes étaient pourraves, les siennes étaient top, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me les passer en disant « Tu me passeras tes notes, chéri ? ». C'est stupide, pourtant je suis toute émoustillée ! Mrrr. Et non, je ne profite pas du tout de cette fanfiction pour vous raconter ma vie. C'est faux et archi-faux._


	6. Chapter 6

**Mot de début de l'auteur :** Vous voulez savoir quel risque d'être mon plus gros problème avec cette fanfiction (sachant que c'est mon problème avec toutes mes fanfictions) ? La fin. Je ne sais PAS comment on termine une fic' avec les bons mots hmpf. Sérieux, qui a dit qu'il fallait une jolie phrase pour finir une œuvre ? Je me souviens parfaitement que pour _Je ne t'aime pas, j'ai juste besoin de toi_ , c'est ma bêta de l'époque qui avait trouvé la toute dernière phrase (ou alors c'était pour _Prends ton médicament_ ). Une fin, ça pue, ça craint. Bref, c'est caca. Et si je laissais cette fic' en suspens pour l'éternité ? (Lily, j'ai reçu ta review après avoir écrit ce mot de l'auteur, ça m'a bien fait marrer de te lire haha)

* * *

 _25 juin 1997 – 20h_

Les yeux de Snape se réduisirent à deux fentes pendant qu'il observait son élève se mettre au travail. Elle se jouait de lui, par Merlin ! La preuve en était qu'Hermione avait à nouveau ouvert ses jambes, comme pour mieux laisser le regard de son professeur atteindre son intimité.

Brusquement, le potionniste s'empara de sa baguette et lança un Collaporta sur la porte. Il ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé.

\- Vous n'avez pas été sage, miss Granger, commença-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- J'ai pourtant fait de mon mieux, professeur, rétorqua-t-elle, penchée sur son parchemin, tandis qu'elle débutait la rédaction de sa dissertation.

\- Dans ce cas, vous avez échoué. Faire de son mieux ne suffit pas toujours, miss Granger.

\- Vous en savez quelque chose, professeur ? demanda Hermione, lâchant sa plume, puis se retournant pour croiser son regard flamboyant.

Il fronça les sourcils. De quoi pouvait-elle donc bien parler ?

\- Vous avez du mal à résister à la tentation, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle, quittant sa chaise.

Le directeur des Serpentards se figea, ennuyé et horrifié par ce qu'elle insinuait. Estimait-elle mener la danse ?

\- Ne seriez-vous pas plutôt en train de mentionner votre situation ? rétorqua-t-il, haussant un sourcil, narquois. N'êtes-vous pas celle qui se vêtit de manière scandaleusement indécente dans le seul but de me séduire ? Ne seriez-vous pas désespérée, miss Granger ?

La Gryffondor fit un pas supplémentaire vers lui, ignorant ses propos.

\- Miss Granger, vous êtes en retenue, siffla Snape. Rasseyez-vous immédiatement.

\- Ou bien quoi ? Vous venez de me coller quatre heures tous les soirs jusqu'aux vacances ! Que pourriez-vous faire de plus ? Le professeur McGonagall ne vous laissera pas me renvoyer de Poudlard une semaine avant la fin des cours. Et vous le savez, termina-t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Ou bien je laisse Rusard me remplacer, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras, railleur.

Hermione se contenta de lui sourire doucement, avant de brandir sa baguette magique devant elle et de lui lancer un sortilège informulé. De longues lianes s'enroulèrent autour des bras et des jambes du potionniste, le soulevant du sol. Une telle traîtrise ! Il ne l'avait même pas vue venir ! Évidemment, sinon il l'en aurait empêchée ! Le sang de Snape ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Miss Granger…, gronda Snape, menaçant. Que croyez-vous être en train de faire ?

\- Trois fois rien, professeur. Je contre-attaque, répondit-elle en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

La charmante élève se positionna face à l'homme qui la narguait depuis plusieurs jours à présent et une expression victorieuse vint éclairer son visage rayonnant.

\- Vous avez imaginé que vous vous en tireriez aussi facilement, _Severus_ ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Miss Granger…

\- Non, non, non, _Severus_. Vous m'avez littéralement torturée. Alors c'est à mon tour de m'amuser un peu avec vous.

Sur ces paroles, elle laissa son arme tomber au sol et déposa ses mains sur le haut de la robe de Snape, entreprenant de la déboutonner. Celui-ci grogna, mais ne se débattit pas. Il savait pertinemment que ça n'aurait servi à rien, à part à paraître effrayé. Ce qu'il n'était pas, la jeune Granger étant tout sauf un danger. Enfin… ça dépendait du point de vue qu'on avait de la situation.

\- Miss Granger, vous pourriez vraiment être renvoyée pour ce que vous êtes sur le point de faire, la serina-t-il.

\- Et vous pourriez être viré pour ce que vous avez déjà fait. N'essayez pas de trouver des arguments valables pour m'interrompre, _Severus_. Vous n'y parviendrez pas, objecta la sorcière brune.

\- Ce que j'ai déjà fait ? Et qu'ai-je déjà fait ? Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Severus…

Exaspérée, Hermione se redressa et le fusilla du regard. La robe noire qu'elle avait abandonnée chut par terre dans un bruit étouffé de tissu froissé, révélant un pantalon de la même teinte et un pull de laine grise à manches courtes particulièrement seyant.

\- Vous êtes insupportable ! le houspilla-t-elle, avant de prendre le menton de l'être désiré en coupe.

Habilement, la Gryffondor laissa ses doigts glisser sur les sourcils, puis sur les pommettes du potionniste qui la désavisageait. Les pétillantes pupilles ambrées plongèrent dans les obsidiennes, chaleur contre froid. Et toujours ces petites paillettes dorées qui enivraient Hermione. Qui affichaient à la fois animosité et frustration. La jeune femme posa son index sur la bouche de Snape et en dessina lentement les contours, mordillant ses propres lèvres sans s'en apercevoir. Elle le désirait. Il en était conscient. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre l'initiative. C'était à lui de le faire, par Merlin ! Il était le plus âgé, sans doute le plus expérimenté, et, surtout, il détestait être dominé.

\- Miss Granger, tonna le directeur de Serpentard. Ôtez tout de suite vos sales pattes de mon visage et relâchez-moi.

\- Vous savez, je n'ai pas peur de vous, chuchota la sorcière à son oreille, comme une confidence. Vous n'avez plus aucun moyen de m'atteindre et de vous venger.

La brune introduisit sa main sous le haut gris et caressa doucement le ventre plat de son professeur. Elle songea qu'il y avait finalement, peut-être, quelques endroits où Snape dégageait de la chaleur. Sous son toucher, son corps s'avérait brûlant et son cœur battant la chamade. L'homme s'affolait-il ? Remontant le vêtement, elle posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son partenaire qu'elle chatouilla de ses longs cheveux bouclés éparpillés, puis la parsema de baisers fiévreux, papillonnant de droite à gauche.

Ses doigts grimpèrent sur le torse du potionniste, frôlant délicatement la peau pâle.

\- Je devrais…, haleta-t-il lorsqu'elle atteignit ses tétons déjà durcis. Je devrais vous envoyer effectuer vos prochaines retenues avec Rusard.

\- Mais non, murmura-t-elle, toujours souriante. Vous n'en ferez rien. Vous n'en avez ni l'envie, ni la nécessité.

\- Je… arrêtez ça tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Hermione venait d'introduire une main baladeuse dans son pantalon. Rapidement, celle-ci se fraya un chemin sous le boxer que semblait porter son professeur. Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, l'impertinente élève entendit les dents de Snape grincer. Essayait-il de retenir un possible gémissement ? Elle étouffa un rire moqueur. Toute sa bonne volonté ne serait sûrement pas suffisante pour le faire crier, mais elle parviendrait peut-être tout de même à le faire soupirer de plaisir.

Elle ressortit sa main de l'habit et s'empressa de le faire glisser sur les hanches du potionniste, qui tentait de reprendre contenance – tâche ardue dans ces conditions.

\- Miss Granger, je vous jure que je me vengerai. Vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis ! cracha-t-il, hors de lui.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, tout en lui retirant son sous-vêtement. « Quelle honte ! Quelle humiliation pour le grand Severus Snape ! » se lamenta-t-il en son for inférieur. Piégé et à la merci d'une gamine qui avait vingt ans de moins que lui !

Ce furent néanmoins ses dernières pensées saines avant qu'il sombre dans un océan de bonheur. Hermione venait, en effet, de passer sa petite langue sur le sexe fièrement dressé entre les jambes de son professeur. Suçotant la fine peau de l'imposant membre à différents endroits, elle en profita pour laisser une main vagabonder entre les cuisses de l'homme ligoté afin de cajoler le reste de ses parties génitales. Son autre main se posa gentiment sur le bas de la verge gorgée de désir et, alors qu'elle entamait un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec celle-ci, elle le prit en bouche, léchant, suçant, aspirant.

Il ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute, mais Snape pensa qu'elle était douée. Curieux, il ouvrit les yeux pour observer le visage de son élève. L'air concentré qu'elle arborait en lui prodiguant ces délices, ses boucles brunes, son court nez retroussé… il se concentra pour ne pas jouir sur-le-champ. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce serait capituler et accepter la victoire de la jeune femme. Et il en était hors-de-question.

Le directeur des Serpentards ferma brusquement ses paupières et parvint, non sans difficulté, à imaginer sa collègue, Minerva McGonagall, en nuisette rose et string en dentelle. Il se sentit soulagé l'espace d'un instant, mais Hermione reprit l'assaut de son sexe de plus belle, faisant tournoyer sa langue taquine autour de celui-ci et accélérant le rythme, multipliant les caresses, revenant titiller ses tétons. Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge, trahissant l'état d'excitation intense dans lequel il se trouvait.

Oh, Snape allait bientôt venir, il le savait. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son propre corps. Il ne parviendrait pas à endiguer la vague de plaisir qui s'emparerait de la moindre des fibres de son être dans quelques instants.

Hermione releva sa tête sans pour autant arrêter ses mouvements saccadés. Scrutant l'expression de son professeur, dont les traits étaient crispés, témoignage d'une félicité non feinte, elle esquissa un sourire satisfait. Sa bouche quitta alors le membre sur lequel elle s'activait, ses mains vinrent se loger aux creux de ses hanches, dans une attitude de triomphe, et elle attendit patiemment qu'il lui jette un regard intrigué.

\- Maintenant, nous sommes quittes, Severus, lui lança-t-elle, narquoise.

La mine de son interlocuteur s'assombrit soudainement, tandis qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'impliquaient ces paroles.

La Gryffondor se détourna de l'homme toujours attaché par les cordes et elle ramassa son sac de cours, y rangeant tranquillement ses affaires. Quand ce fut fait, elle refit face à Snape et, goguenarde, jeta le sort qui le délivrerait :

\- Infinite incantatem.

Elle tourna les talons, puis se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la salle.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **RAR**

 **justeMarianne :** Merciii ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ! Même si c'était peut-être un peu court huhu.

 **Kami Cam's :** Hahaha, ç'aurait été le top ! J'imagine bien MacGonagall le faire (après s'être étranglée en voyant la scène choquante et avoir fait un ou deux infarctus). Merciii ! Je suis en train d'y songer, je cherche une idée. En fait, j'en ai deux (j'ai mis l'une des deux idées sur mon profil, la fanfiction s'appellerait « Le chaos », la première idée serait éventuellement d'en faire un truc drôle, tandis que la seconde s'apparenterait nettement plus à un Dramione, mais j'y réfléchis à la seconde parce que… ça va me demander plus de travail haha).

 **KionaChalyn :** Awww ! Merciii ! Ou pas, effectivement, haha ! xD

 **Lily :** Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais pas l'abandonner, elle sera finie ! Haha, master de quoi ? Je suis curieuse :P

 **Manon :** Hihihi, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que cette suite t'a autant plu que le dernier chapitre !

 **Lolo66 :** Merciii ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue haha !

* * *

 **Mot de fin de l'auteur :** Le défi de ce chapitre, c'était de ne pas vous présenter un Severus fragile et/ou effrayé. On sait tous que Severus reste impassible et digne quelles que soient les circonstances, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère avoir réussi, mais c'est à vous d'en juger ! (je pense que si j'avais complètement foiré, ma bêta m'aurait arraché la tête, elle n'aurait pas supporté un Severus faible, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me laisserait pas faire haha)

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être le dernier (mais bon, vu le nombre de chapitres que j'ai rajouté depuis le soi-disant dernier chapitre…). Enfin, je préviens quand même, si jamais c'est le dernier ne soyez pas surpris huhu. N'empêche que je suis une feignasse… j'avais laaargement le temps de finir le chapitre 7… j'ai écrit deux paragraphes, le début d'un troisième… et depuis, je me prélasse en lisant _La vie d'un calice_ pour la troisième fois (faut dire que c'est chaud de lâcher cette fic', kelokelo est quand même une merveilleuse auteur). Bref, le prochain chapitre sera, normalement, publié lundi prochain ! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Mot de début de l'auteur :** Ma bêta qui me tape sur les doigts fufufuh. Ok, je l'ai mérité, ça faisait beaucoup trop de jours que j'avais pas écrit (et soyons honnêtes, Tity, tu voulais la suite).

Sinon, vous allez rire (ou pas en fait) huhu : je viens de réaliser ce qui clochait dans la fin du dernier chapitre. Hermione dit « Infinite incantatem » au lieu de « Finite incantatem ». Huhuhuhu. Voilà Severus entravé pour l'éternité ! Mince alors ! Et si on en profitait ?

Ah et vous aurez peut-être envie de savoir (avant de commencer à lire pour mieux savourer) que ce chapitre sera vraiment le dernier (à moins que je me décide à faire un épilogue un jour finalement… j'avoue, je suis un peu tentée, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, j'y réfléchirai bien si je le fais, histoire que ça ne gâche pas toute la fic'). Merci de m'avoir accompagnée pour mon tout premier Snamione, ça a été un plaisir de l'écrire, un vrai régal ! Je sais que j'en réécrirai, c'est une certitude ! (surtout que Severus mrrrrr)

Maintenant… je vous avais parlé de deux autres Snamione, c'est vrai. Je vais néanmoins vous inviter à aller jeter un œil à mon profil pour regarder les idées de fic' que j'y ai noté et donnez-moi votre choix en commentaire ! Je commencerai celle qui remportera le plus de voix/votes/blblbl (bien entendu, vous pouvez voter pour mes propositions de Snamione huhu).

Bisous,

Lou'.

* * *

 _25 juin 1997 – 20h15_

Libéré des cordes qui l'entravaient, Severus Snape tomba lourdement par terre, sans grâce aucune. Haletant encore, il ressentait dans son bas-ventre le besoin irrémédiable de terminer ce qu'Hermione avait commencé. Par Salazar, il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser lui échapper maintenant ! S'il lui donnait la possibilité de s'en tirer à si bon compte, le directeur des Serpentards ne parviendrait probablement plus jamais à se regarder dans un miroir sans rire honteusement de lui-même.

À moitié nu, en sueur, le potionniste s'empressa de se relever avant que sa proie brune n'ait passé la porte. Comment osait-elle partir ? Ne ressentait-elle pas également l'envie de les soulager tous les deux, après tant de désirs inassouvis ?

Snape empoigna finalement le bras de la Gryffondor alors qu'elle déposait une main sur la poignée et, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte puissante, il la retourna vivement vers lui.

\- Qu'escomptiez-vous faire, miss Granger ? tonna-t-il, autoritaire.

\- Je songeais à rejoindre ma salle commune, mais il est vrai que ma retenue n'est pas terminée, soupira-t-elle, faussement déçue, les yeux pétillant de malice.

\- Vous fuyez ? ironisa l'ancien Mangemort.

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça fuir, Severus. J'appellerais plutôt ça une retraite stratégique, argua Hermione en lui offrant un sourire narquois.

Le directeur des Serpentards sentit un rire poindre dans le fond de sa propre gorge. C'était qu'elle avait de l'humour, la diablesse !

\- Je pensais que vous étiez à Gryffondor, miss Granger, la tança-t-il, sarcastique.

\- Oh, j'y suis, Severus, et j'y reste, bien sûr ! Mais comme je l'ai dit précédem… ah…

Les doigts du potionniste venaient de s'introduire sous la chemise de la jolie brune et avaient rapidement, très rapidement, décidé de partir explorer sa poitrine. Dans le même temps, son autre bras enserrant toujours la fine taille de la jeune femme, il la guida, lentement mais sûrement, vers son bureau trônant sur l'estrade. Snape en avait toujours rêvé sans jamais oser réaliser ce fantasme **(1)**. Il voulait la prendre sur le large pupitre à partir duquel il donnait tous les jours ses ordres à plusieurs bandes de cornichons.

Au moment où le professeur de potions asseyait Hermione sur la planche de bois, celle-ci repoussa ses mains en protestant.

\- Severus, ce n'est pas possible. Nous ne pouvons pas…

\- Assumez les conséquences de vos actes, miss Granger ! grogna-t-il.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le repousse maintenant, précisément au moment où ils allaient enfin se libérer de toute la tension sexuelle accumulée ? Severus supposa qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes.

\- Non, non, reprit la brune, lèvres pincées. Je ne nierai pas qu'il y a une attraction certaine entre nous deux, mais…

\- Mais… ? gronda-t-il, fatigué d'avance par cette discussion. Pour quelle raison êtes-vous venue me narguer si c'est pour ensuite vous défiler ?

Une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux sombres et Hermione déglutit bruyamment, quelque peu effrayée. Elle était néanmoins déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire et se ressaisit en sifflant, furieuse :

\- Vous avez commencé toute cette histoire, alors ne venez pas m'accuser d'avoir voulu vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce !

Le directeur des Serpentards la fusilla du regard.

\- Vous estimez donc que nous devons nous en tenir là ? suggéra-t-il, rageusement.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle.

\- Alors quoi, Hermione ? tempêta-t-il, exaspéré. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas une fille d'un soir, déclara-t-elle en croisant ses bras, un air de défi se peignant sur son visage.

Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil interloqué.

\- Ça me semble évident, répondit-il lentement.

Ce fut à la Gryffondor de lui adresser un regard troublé et perdu. Était-ce une réponse positive ? Ces mots devaient-ils lui suffire ? L'homme qui lui faisait face ne lui en dirait probablement pas plus sur ses intentions et Hermione devrait visiblement s'en contenter. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul, lorsque son professeur se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, avant de se laisser aller dans ses bras.

Severus choisit alors de ne plus s'attarder sur ces seins qui l'appelaient. Il aurait sans doute l'occasion de les câliner plus tard – du moins, il l'espérait secrètement. Au lieu de quoi, ses mains dérivèrent vers le sud, délestant prestement son élève de sa jupe plissée, qu'il jugeait un peu trop encombrante.

S'accroupissant, le potionniste déposa ensuite ses longs doigts expérimentés sur les chevilles de sa partenaire, qu'il se mit à masser avec délicatesse. Une délicatesse opposée à ses propres désirs. Severus n'avait vraiment qu'une envie, c'était de la faire sienne immédiatement, sans préliminaire aucun. Honnêtement, il était fatigué d'attendre quand il était déjà lui-même au bord de la jouissance après les caresses qu'Hermione lui avait prodiguées.

Le directeur des Serpentards parcourut les mollets de la jeune femme d'une myriade de baisers, butinant la peau douce et parfumée. S'était-elle préparée en vue de ce moment ? Ou bien son corps portait-il toujours la même odeur enivrante ?

En arrivant au-dessus des genoux, le professeur s'attaqua à la cuisse droite dont il suçota, puis lécha consciencieusement l'épiderme, tentant d'absorber l'arôme tant convoité. Il sentait sur lui le regard de la Gryffondor, mais en relevant la tête pour s'y plonger, il s'aperçut qu'il se l'était simplement imaginé. En effet, la brune avait fermé les yeux, comme pour mieux savourer les gestes tendres de celui qui s'occupait ainsi d'elle. Severus se baissa aussitôt à nouveau, revenant à la charge, et parvenant, enfin, au creux des cuisses de sa partenaire, qui poussa instantanément un petit cri. Gémissement délicieux qu'elle renouvela lorsqu'il frotta son nez contre son intimité avant de s'en emparer à l'aide de deux doigts et de la faire rouler doucement entre ces derniers.

Hermione, tremblante, planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son professeur. Au premier toucher, il avait remarqué qu'elle était déjà humide. Probablement de l'excitation causée par la divine fellation qu'elle lui avait offerte. Severus posa soudainement ses lèvres sur le petit nœud de la jeune femme et se mit à le caresser de sa langue experte. Ce faisant, il introduisit son index droit dans la chaleur moite de la Gryffondor qui hoqueta de surprise, puis soupira de plaisir. Il bougea son doigt dans un mouvement circulaire tout en débutant un lent geste de va-et-vient, avant de la pénétrer également de son majeur.

Lorsque le directeur des Serpentards estima qu'il l'avait suffisamment approchée des affres du paradis, il se retira et se redressa, s'intéressant à la poitrine de sa partenaire. Titillant les pointes dressées avec ses paumes, il se pencha sans se presser et laissa enfin sa bouche entourer les tétons durcis, suçant, aspirant, mordillant.

Hermione soupira de bien-être et rejeta sa tête en arrière, comme pour mieux savourer les sensations procurées. Severus jeta un coup d'œil au cou qui venait de se dégager. Un cou qui appelait son toucher. Ses lèvres, telles des papillons à la recherche du nectar sacré, vinrent soudainement reposer sur cette surface offerte et lui prodiguèrent des caresses si agréables que la brune songea qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus le supporter.

\- Severus…, chuchota-t-elle, haletante.

Sa voix contenait presque une supplique. Il fallait que son partenaire la prenne, maintenant. Elle en avait tellement besoin. Tellement, tellement, tellement besoin.

Le professeur de potions se redressa avec un léger, très léger, sourire en coin empreint de satisfaction, et contempla les deux immenses suçons ornant dorénavant le cou de son élève. Celle-ci tremblait, pantelante dans ses bras. Mais il n'était absolument pas décidé à s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Hermione devait payer pour la torture qu'elle lui avait infligé précédemment. Severus laissa donc, de nouveau, une de ses mains descendre, effleurer doucement le clitoris et revenir glisser dans son antre chaud, pendant que son autre main restait sur les adorables seins, les massant délicatement. La Gryffondor poussa un petit cri de frustration.

\- Severus ! siffla-t-elle, furieuse. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je jouisse seule ?

Le directeur des Serpentards empêcha difficilement un sourire amusé de venir flotter sur ses lèvres, préférant arborer une moue moqueuse.

\- La patience est une vertu, Hermione, rétorqua-t-il, la voix chargée de sarcasmes.

\- Severus…, menaça la jeune femme aux yeux joues délicieusement rosées, rouvrant brusquement ses yeux pour le fusiller du regard.

Ah ! Cette fausse colère ne faisait qu'aiguiller le désir déjà très exacerbé dudit Severus. Il remonta sa tête et la laissa choir contre l'épaule d'Hermione, la mordillant légèrement, puis s'empara de son propre sexe qui pulsait douloureusement depuis de longues minutes. Se positionnant contre son entrée, il poussa brusquement et grogna de plaisir.

\- Severus…, supplia la sorcière à la respiration saccadée. Je t'en prie…

Le potionniste tourna son visage vers sa compagne qui avait rapproché le sien et louchait sur ses lèvres. Il haussa un sourcil et, comprenant, il déposa sa bouche sur celle de sa partenaire qui en soupira de contentement. Un baiser. Cet acte si simple, ils n'avaient pas pensé à l'accomplir, se cherchant sans jamais s'atteindre, mutuellement obsédés par leur attirance sexuelle. Et là, là c'était si bon. Le ballet de leurs langues accompagna les va-et-vient de plus en plus puissants de Severus. Et dans le même temps, ce dernier continuait de martyriser le petit nœud d'Hermione.

La brune s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de son professeur, se demandant comment il était possible de ne pas encore avoir atteint les portes du paradis. Tout son corps n'était plus que sensations de plaisir. Le potionniste accéléra encore ses coups de reins, frappant le plus loin possible en elle, la sentant se crisper encore et encore et autour de lui, l'entourer toujours un peu plus de sa chaleur étroite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent ensemble les étoiles.

De concert, ils jouirent finalement, la jeune femme revenant difficilement à la réalité et le professeur presque désespéré que ce soit déjà terminé. Celui-ci relâcha lentement la prise qu'il avait sur la Gryffondor et elle s'effondra sur son bureau, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Elle était épuisée. _Il_ l'avait épuisée.

\- Professeur ? demanda-t-elle enfin, toujours haletante.

\- Miss Granger ? répliqua-t-il.

Les statuts de professeur et d'élève avaient ressurgi. Comme des étiquettes indécollables. Le seul lien qui resterait à jamais.

\- Suis-je encore collée chaque soir ?

\- Votre performance d'aujourd'hui était particulièrement médiocre, miss Granger, répondit-il.

\- Oh.

Les coins de la bouche de la brune s'arquèrent.

\- Je pense que votre notation est extrêmement injuste, professeur. Ne s'agirait-il pas là de partialité basée sur ma maison ?

Il haussa les épaules, ses traits dessinant une mine narquoise.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. En revanche, il se pourrait que je songe à lever votre punition en fonction de votre comportement à la prochaine retenue.

\- En fonction de mon comportement, professeur ?

\- Je faisais une allusion à votre absence de sous-vêtements, à votre indécence et au fait que vous êtes une petite allumeuse, miss Granger, répondit-il tranquillement, une lueur presque amusée au fond des yeux. Votre créativité est effarante.

Et Hermione, toujours nue, rejeta sa tête en arrière pour rire à gorge déployée.

\- Bien sûr, je suppose qu'on ne retrouvera jamais celui qui a fait disparaître les parchemins du château. Pas plus que celui qui avait fait disparaître les tables et les chaises. N'est-ce pas ? ricana-t-elle, le regard malicieux.

\- Pas plus qu'on ne retrouvera la personne qui a subtilisé vos sous-vêtements, miss Granger, rétorqua-t-il, d'un air entendu.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **(1)** Ce dont Snape a toujours rêvé, ce n'est pas de faire des trucs avec Hermione sur son bureau, c'est juste de le faire avec quelqu'un sur son bureau, ne vous méprenez pas. J'avais envie de l'ajouter dans le chapitre, mais le paragraphe serait devenu très lourd si j'avais insisté sur ce point en particulier, donc il m'a semblé préférable d'en faire simplement une note.

* * *

 **RAR**

 **Noumea :** Du coup, leur prochaine interaction était la dernière, j'espère que ça ne te déçoit pas trop que je m'arrête là… Et oui haha, il était complètement retourné xD

 **Angel-ina66200 :** Hmmm… pas vraiment à charge de revanche du coup :( enfin, ils ont enfin fait leurs petites affaires ensemble quoi huhu. Après, peut-être (mais c'est vraiment un grand « peut-être ») qu'un jour je choisirai de poursuivre ça… m'enfin comme c'était une fic' censée être courte à la base… Et que l'objectif c'était surtout qu'ils prennent un pied monstrueux ensemble…

 **Lily :** Ooooh ! Bon courage alors ! M1 ou M2 ? Tu entres en M2, je suppose, non ? Oh, merci, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir qu'en me disant que je reste fidèle aux personnages vu que c'était vraiment mon objectif ! Et du coup, eh bien… oui, cette fic' est finie haha !

 **Manon :** J'espère que ça t'a plu !

* * *

 **Mot de fin de l'auteur :** Et voilààà ! Fini ! J'espère que la fin vous convient. Le but n'était pas d'écrire un truc dégoulinant de romantisme et je croise les doigts pour ne pas m'être loupée quant à cet objectif.

Comme déjà annoncé plus haut : je vous invite à poster en review (ou à m'envoyer par MP, au choix) votre vote concernant ma prochaine fic' (si vous m'aimez bien et que vous voulez que je continue de vous raconter ma vie dans mes petits mots, je vous conseille de le faire – même si, ok, j'ai déjà deux fics en cours, mais on s'en fouuuut).

 _Bisous et encore merci pour vos encouragements !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu cette fic' et de l'avoir aimée ! J'ai été heureuse de la partager avec vous !_

 _Une nouvelle commencera prochainement en fonction de vos votes ! (j'aime me répéter, oui, tout à fait)_


End file.
